Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method of receiving data in a wireless communication system, and a wireless device using the method.
Related Art
Long term evolution (LTE) based on 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) technical specification (TS) release 8 is a promising next-generation mobile communication standard. Recently, LTE-advanced (LTE-A) based on 3GPP TS release 10 supporting multiple carriers is under standardization.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.2.0 (2011-06) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 10)”, a physical channel of 3GPP LTE/LTE-A can be classified into a downlink channel, i.e., a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) and a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), and an uplink channel, i.e., a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH).
To cope with increasing data traffic, various techniques are introduced to increase transmission capacity of a mobile communication system. For example, a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technique using multiple antennas, a carrier aggregation technique supporting multiple cells, etc., are introduced.
The PDCCH designed in 3GPP LTE/LTE-A carries a variety of control information. With the diversification of a type of the control information and with the increase in an amount of the control information, scheduling flexibility is decreased when using only the existing PDCCH. In addition, an enhanced PDCCH (EPDCCH) is introduced to decrease an overhead caused by cell-specific reference signal (CRS) transmission.
Monitoring of the EPDCCH and data reception related thereto are not yet clearly specified.